


Forever hungry

by Paper_Panda



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Protective Eddie Brock, Sad Eddie Brock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You and Eddie are a couple. During one of your meetings you both get laid but it is until Venom gets hungry.





	Forever hungry

Day was busy and you had a lot of work at your agency. You kept on going only because you knew at evening you were about to meet with your boyfriend, Eddie. However, he was not only your boyfriend. He was first and foremost your boss. Working at press agency wasn't too easy but you managed and you had a great results.  
"No, I don't have time for a snack break now, V." Eddie muttered reading some random paper. "Besides, I am not really hungry like now and I AM busy." He said.  
"I don't care, we're hungry and we want that nice chocolate bar from machine like yesterday. If you won't provide it, we'll eat your kidney or liver," symbiote said forming itselt next to Eddie.  
Its sight fell on the large window in Eddie's office when you were passing it by.  
"She's nice," Venom added.  
"First of all! Hide yourself. Second, you can't demage me because where you will find as great host as me. And the last thing…," Eddie looked at the window to catch a small glimpse of you. "Yes... Yes she is," he sighed. "A bit," Eddie added suddenly, shrugging.  
Venom formed a hand and blew a hit into back og man's head.  
"You're really a loser, Eddie, trust us, we'd love to eat ya, so we'd be able to seek for another host, maybe this time we'd be lucky enough to not get onto someone...," symbiote looked for a proper words, his huge eyes looked right in Eddie's. "Some macho, not a piece of turd."  
Symbiote hid into Eddie's body again but he spoke into his mind.  
"Don't be a dumbshit, we good know what you think of her. We can help you with getting to her panties, loser."  
"I wanna remind you that I already did that! By myslef," Eddie growled. "I can't believe that some…," he looked for a right word. "Cosmic parasite is calling me names."   
**************  
After another hour of working Eddie let out a loud sigh.   
"Okay... Let's go to machine and get something to eat. Are you happy, V?," Eddie asked, getting up from his seat.  
"No. Now we'll stick that bar up your ass," symbiote snorted in man's thoughts.  
When Brock got on the corridor and to the snack machine, you happened to fall on him while walking with pile of documents you were needing at one of your cases.  
"Oh, shit! Sorry, Eddie! I didn't see you! What a mess!," you mumbled crouching and starting to gather files.  
"Move your stupid ass, turd," Venom said to Eddie.  
"Shut up you parasite," Eddie muttered quietly and his attention immediately went to you. "Don't worry, Y/N. Let me help you."  
Eddie started to help you pick up the files.  
"So... Why you have that much stuff on you? I don't recall giving you that much work," he said with a worried and confiused tone, looking trough papers and files.  
You tilted head with carefree smile on your lips.  
"I think I found a nice case, apparently some people stated they've seen an alien. Reports come from all the city, different places. And, well, they even started to call this thing a hero, it chases some criminals, y'know?," you explained and frowned. "Hey, Ed, you look pale, everything's alright?"  
"C'mon, cowboy, say something or we'll eat her head," Venom grunted.  
Eddie complitly ignored Venom's word.  
"An alien? This isn't a New York, sweetheart," he gave you a fake laugh and pointed on one of the papers, he read it at loud. "'I saw a big black thing chasing a car thief' - Really? This sounds more like some kind of urban legend," Eddie said trying his best to pull your attention away from Venom subject.  
"Maybe, who knows. I think I'll investigate a bit. Maybe lurk around my district and try to catch something?," you said more to yourself. "Just imagine those headlines: ALIEN IN SAN FRANCISCO or ALIEN FOR THE RESCUE. We'd sell more than our standard print-run!," you seemed to be very excited. "But enough about work," you said putting files onto nearest desk to wrap arms around Eddie.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around you.  
"Yes, enough about work. I am done with work for today. Wanna come to my place, order some food and watch a movie?"  
"Sounds like a plan, pal," you said happily. "Just give me 15 minutes, I'll finish my work and clean my desk, we can meet on the parking lot," you proposed.  
"Sounds like a plan," he repeat happily after you nodding, then he ran to his office to grab his leather jacket and two helmets. He quickly went to the parking lot.  
"You see, V? I don't need your help," Eddie said being proud of himself. "Kiss my ass, parasite. I will fuck her so hard tonight that she will scream my name," he said zipping up his jacket, looking around.  
Venom formed his head in front of Eddie's face and looked at man with pity.  
"With that small piece of sausage in your pants? For sure, Eddie. Live in a dream."  
"At last I have a dick," Eddie commented and smiled as he saw you. "Heeey there, gorgeous! Ready for a ride?," he asked and pat his motorcycle.  
"With such a bad boy like you, Eddie? Always!," you ran to him and eagerly put the helmet on.  
"Well than, hop on, girl," Eddie said and gave you ass a smack.  
Ride with Eddy was fast and prabobly dangerous but he got both of you home saftly.   
**********  
The evening went nice and slow.   
Eddie ordered your favourite meal and you two watched a movie together.  
"You aren't asleep, sweetheart?," Eddie muttered kissing side of your head. "The movie is over."  
As you were leaning over his chest, you smiled lazily.  
"It's so comfy here that I don't want to get back home, babe," you told him.  
"C'mon, you turd, get her to bedroom, we want to see her boobs," Venom formed itself and peeked into your decoultage from above.  
"Shut up and get the fuck up! You distract me," Eddie growled quietly at Venom and laughed at your words. "Well, I have few ideas how we can extend this fun time," he said as his hand moved over your stomach.  
You turned head to him in such a moment that Venom already vanished.  
"Oh, do you?"  
"I think you do, too."   
Smiling, Eddie pulled you on his laps.   
"You look so tasty today, you know?," he purred before kissing your jawline and moving down to your neck and cleavage.  
"Yes, she does and her skin smells do good that we'd like to eat her alive now," Venom said in man's mind.  
You rolled head, caressing Eddie's stomach through his shirt, slowly slipping hands under his shirt.  
"I love your tattoos though," you said.  
Eddie rolled his eyes at Venom's words.  
"I know. I love them too," he said proudly and removed his shirt so you can have a better look.  
"And I love your body," Eddie said and moved your shirt up your stomach to place few kisses there.  
"Stop!," you giggled and messed his bangs. "You're so quick today, Eddie."  
"I am always quick. Besides, I missed you so much, Y/N," man looked up at you.  
You smiled at him and got off his lap, grabbing his palm.  
"I hope you won't fuck me on that old couch, huh?"  
Eddie followed you.  
"I can fuck you anywhere you want," he said and quicily picked you up to take you to his bedroom.  
Eddie kissed your neck walking with you to the bed. He laid you down and looked at you.   
"How is this possible? You look even sexier now," man growled and moved down, placing kisses wherever he only could.  
You smiled at him and easily get off unnecessary clothes, exposing your body to him.  
It wasn't first time when he saw you naked so you were sure of yourself.  
"Get her, tiger," Venom joked. "We can help ya with licking."  
Eddie smiled and followed you doing the same thing.  
"I love you, Y/N," he purred before kissing you, his hand moved down your body to your soaked pussy. Eddie circled your clit before slipping two of his fingers inside you.  
You wrapped arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss. After moment you rolled on top of him and straddled him, simply slipping his already erected cock into your pussy.  
"Easy, easy, Eddie, or you'll cum and it's gonna be end of play!," Venom laughed.  
Eddie let out an annoying sigh and grabbed your hips.   
"You don't like to wait, don't you?," he smiled at you and gave you one hard thrust.  
"No, I don't, and you as well," you whispered leaning down to kiss his jaw while rocking your hips in steady pace. You rode him for a longer time, letting him play with every part of your naked body.  
"Eddie, you dumbshit, we're hungry," said Venom to man.  
"Shut you!," Eddie growled and started to move his hips faster, holding your waist tightly. "Fuck, sweetheart. You're gonna make me cum."  
You also were nearing your peak when Venom formed itself right next to Eddie, glaring angrily at man's face.  
"HUNGRY, YOU DUMBSHIT, WE'RE DYING FROM HUNGER!," then symbiote turned its head toward you. "Hi, Y/N. You look tasty."  
You screamed loudly and fell back off Eddie, landing on the floor and hitting your head at night table that stand next to bed.  
"Eddie! Don't move!," you yelled pulling on the sheets to cover yourself. "I'll grab the knife, don't move! Fuck!"  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, VENOM!," Eddie yelled and sat up. "For fuck's sake can't you see we were in the middle of something!" He looked at you. "No, no sweetheart... Don't. It's okay, this is the worst moment but… This is Venom. He lives inside me, he is a parasite, and apparently the alien you wanted to look for," Eddie explained as quickly as he could.  
You laughed nervously, pulling sheets tighter around you and moving slowly to door of the room. "Parasite... I told you to not eat that kebab last time," you said.  
"Kebab parasite? You're out of mind, woman? We're Venom, not a fucking parasite, dumbshit, don't call us that next to that lady, she'll think bad things of us!," Venom said to Eddie.  
"It talks... Eddie, it talks... I go... I know. I'll call a vet. Maybe it's kind of... I...," and it was when you fainted, right in a threshold.  
Eddie looked at you and than at Venom.  
"Thank you so fucking much, V! You ruined my orgasm and you killed the only woman that want me! And yes, you are a parasite! You threaten to eat my insides every day," Eddie growled as he got up to quickly put some pants on. He walked to you. "Y/N... Sweetheart. Come on. Wake up," Eddie said patting your cheek.  
You opened eyes slowly only to see Venom's head right next to Eddie's.  
"Oh God," you whispered and fainted again.  
Venom sighed.  
"We fuck your orgasm, Eddie. Now, move your ass to the fridge. We bet there still is that piece of fried chicken from last dinner."


End file.
